What Lies Within
by mbabyface78
Summary: This is a story of Hermione and Draco through their seventh and last year of Hogwarts. Insanity ensues as the people of Hogwarts are thrown into lifes reality. Adventure, mystery, and love happens in the lives of students as their world begins another war
1. Train ride

A.N.: Hi everyone who is reading this story of mine. It is the first chapter of my new story. I apologize to all those who were reading my other story and waited for chapter 17, I think for about a few months now. I apologize again. It's just that my heart was really no longer in that story, and it was going in a different direction then I had intentionally thought. I will finish that story at a later date and time when I'm up to it. But it might be hard to do it if my mom continues to want to read it. I don't want her think I'm perverted or anything. So she will not know about this story, hopefully. I apologize once again and I thank everyone who read it and/or reviewed it because they gave me a lot of support. So here is my new story and I think it will be better then my last, and hopefully not so predictable. Thanks for reading this authors note. So without further ado read, review, and hopefully enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time I'll do because it becomes annoying when repeated. And I can be forgetful. But I own absolutely nothing. I just hope I own the plot**.**

* * *

What Lies Within  
  
Chapter One: Train ride  
  
Hermione Granger sat upon the bench inside an otherwise empty cabin in the scarlet train that would transport her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She pet her cat Crookshank, (A.N.: If anyone knows how to spell this damn cats name, I'll give them a cookie! Not literally though.) who lay lazily on her lap as she stared intently out the window. Her chocolate brown orbs fixed on the entrance between the muggle platform and platform 9 ¾. She knew Ron, Harry, and Ginny would show up about the time they usually did. Which just happened to be a minute before the scarlet train left to journey towards Hogwarts.  
  
While she waited Hermione thought of all the new things that could happen this year. She knew her and her two best friends would once again be thrown into adventures as they had done with every pervious year. It was not as though they really searched for danger and adventure, it usually thrust itself upon them. They knew they had to always do something, they couldn't just sit by and not solve another mystery.  
  
Think of this brought many memories of what had happened over the last six years. The mysteries they had solved, the adventures they had experienced, the people they had helped, and the people they have lost. These memories brought her joy and sadness. But she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she noticed the heads and faces of the people she was waiting for appear through the barrier. She glanced at her watch and smile. 'Yep, only one minute to go or they would have missed the train.' She thought to herself as she watched Harry, Ron and Ginny say good bye to six adults on the platform that were clearly there for protection.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Ron said with a cheerful smile as appeared at the door of her compartment. He took the seat next to her after placing Pig, his miniature owl that was in a cage, onto the storage rack along with their trunks.

"Hello Ron." She said smiling back.  
  
Harry appeared next and after placing both his and Ginny's things onto the storage rack sat across from her and Ron. Ginny proceeded and took the seat next to him.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Harry said after sitting down. He smiled brightly, but his smile has never been as bright as once was a few years back. It had faded slightly over time and Hermione understood completely why. It had diminished slightly just as had the sparkle had seemed to be almost lost in his bright green eyes.  
  
"Hi Harry, hello Ginny." Hermione said smiling brightly at them and seeing them smile back even more.  
  
She never realized how much she had missed her friends over the summer until now. She wasn't able to see them because until a few days ago she had not even been in the country. She had been in Greece with her parents for it was her last summer before graduating.  
  
"So what did you guys do all summer because you obviously know what I was up to?" She asked them knowing full well what they had been up to.  
  
"Well, you know." Said Harry looking as though he wasn't sure of what to say. "Basically just the same old stuff."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I want details." She stated.  
  
"Well, we spent most of the summer at the headquarters." Ron said gesturing to both himself and Ginny, his little sister. "Harry didn't join us until the middle of last month when Dumbledore finally allowed him to leave the Dursley's."  
  
"It wasn't all that bad this summer." Harry said looking somewhat content. "They left me alone most of the time and were nice to me when I was around them. That might have been because I was officially allowed to do magic as of my birthday. Even Aunt Petunia took us off that horrid diet. But I think that may be because because Dudley's fat has been turning into muscle from boxing. It's kind of wierd when you think about it. He looks even bigger than I have ever seen him before."  
  
Everyone laughed at the last comment for they had all seen Dudley at least once. It surprised Hermione that he had not died of a heart attack yet.  
  
Everyone was still laughing when the compartments door open. Nobody seemed to notice that Draco Malfoy was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him in a menacing way. Draco glared at them waiting for someone to notice his presence. ' They are all a knut short of a gallion.' is what crossed his mind as he still stood there.  
  
Hermione was the first to perk her head up and notice Draco standing there. She saw a smile spread across his lips as he realized he was finally noticed.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione said standing up, a tone a disgust was clearly stated in her voice.  
  
Her sentence alone seemed to sober everyone up as they all stood, save Ginny, and glared at the blond boy/man in front of them.  
  
"Why Granger I just thought I would stop by and grace everyone with my presence." He said in a tone that suggested boredom, but he couldn't hide the smirk form his face.  
  
"Ha, that's a laugh Malfoy!" Hermione replied sarcastically before giving anyone else a chance to speak. She didn't want a fight erupting before the first day of school. She was after all, the new head girl. And the badge shinned proudly upon her robe. "Won't you ever grow out of you childish antics? They are become quite old." She said with a note of boredom in her own voice.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were just looking back and forward between the two, to shocked to really speak.  
  
"Ah, my dear sweet mudblood, I shall never grow old of these antics because they always seem to irritate you in such a way nothing else will." He said with poison dripping off his tongue.  
  
This woke Ron and Harry from their shock as both stepped towards their enemy.  
  
"Just Sod off Malfoy!" Ron practically screamed his face become the color of his hair. He could never take the word Draco used to insult one of his best friends.  
  
Before Draco could respond the jolly witch with the cart of goodies step up beside the compartment. "Don't you children of tire of this?" She asked. "I will not stand fighting on this train. Get back to your separate compartments now."  
  
With this Draco Malfoy and his crew walked away and the witch sold treats to the four Gryffindor companions.  
  
They spent the rest of the train ride talking and playing games until they had reached Hogwarts. But Hermione's mind kept focussing on the flash of silver she had seen on Draco's robes as he had walked away.

* * *

A.N.: Thanks everyone for reading this first chapter and please review and tell me what you think. I will not write the next chapter until I get this next question answered. Should Hermione share a common room and basic living space with the head boy, or not? 


	2. Faint

A.N.: Thanks everyone fore reading the first chapter of my new story. As I said in my last story, I can't update everyday because I live in two different houses. I'm only writing this story form my mom's house. So I'm sorry. But I will hopefully update as soon as humanly possible. Well, the votes are in. So read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Faint**  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his train compartment with his two so-called friends Crabbe and Goyle. He couldn't understand why he still hung around those two idiots who ha brains the size a pea. But he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He had always been friends with them because they were the first children he knew while growing up. It was all because of his father. But now his father was in Azkaban, slowly rotting away and becoming insane form all of the horrible things he had done. Draco was secretly happy that his father was put away, but he would never admit these feeling out loud. What kind of Malfoy would he be if he did.Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall preparing to dig into the feast that would soon be upon her plate. She sat next to Ron while Harry sat across them. All the first years were becoming sorted so they talked. They talked about all the classes they would have this year, but then Ron and Harry switched into their new favorite topic, girls.  
  
"Don't you think that Hannah has gotten cute this year?" Ron asked staring at the girl from Hufflepuff.  
  
"She does look pretty cute, but what about Padma?" Harry asked directing his question to both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me." Hermione said looking a little put off. "You guys do realize I'm a girl right?"  
  
"Well yeah." Said Ron looking at her. "But your more like a boy with long hair."  
  
Before either Hermione or Harry could comment on what Ron said Dumbledore stood up from the head table to speak to the students. "Welcome everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." He said looking at every student with a twinkle in his eye. He directed this next comment at the trio. "As you all know, the forbidden forest is well... forbidden." The trio blushed a little. "But we do have some exciting new things this year. Please welcome your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor Celeste Bick." The whole student body clapped nicely to welcome their new professor. "And I would like to announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione Granger form Gryffindor." Every house applauded except for the Slytherins. Hermione stood her and began to blush. "And Your Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione looked over to Draco Malfoy, and it was the last thing she heard and saw before it her world suddenly became black.She could hear voices around her but she didn't know where they came from or who they belonged to. She didn't even know where she was."Hermione, are you all right?" She heard someone ask from her side. She could barely moan in response.  
  
"Hermione wake up please." She heard someone say from the other side of her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and attempted to focus her eyes in the light. She saw Harry and Ron sitting beside her looking sadly at her face as if expecting something. She also saw Dumbledore and McGonagall Talking to madam Pomphrey (A.N.: Did I spell that right?) across the room. She realized that she must be in the hospital wing. But she didn't understand why.  
"What happened?" She asked Ron and Harry. Looking into their faces she asked, "Why am I in here?"  
  
Harry looked happy to see her awake and being the inquisitive Hermione he knew. "You fainted."  
  
Ron spoke next. "You fainted right after Dumbledore announced Malfoy as Head Boy. You should of seen the looks on everyone faces. They were as surprised as you were."  
  
"It looked like Malfoy might have actually felt bad that you fainted and hit your hard on the table." Harry said before speaking again. "But a few seconds later he started laughing. Everyone at the Slytherin table was laughing."  
  
"We just wanted to go over there and wipe those smiles off each of their faces." Ron said looking angry.  
  
"But instead we carried you and brought you here." Harry said smiling at her.  
  
Just then the nurse seemed to notice that Hermione was awake and she made the boys leave. "We'll see you tomorrow Hermione." They both said before disappearing out the door.  
  
"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked looking into her face with the twinkle in his eyes. 'I think he might need eye drops or something to help that twinkle.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"I'm doing better I think." She responded.  
  
"Good, then I'll escort you to you new room."  
  
They walked down many hallways and up a few stairs until they reached a painting that held a young witch and wizard. They were holding hands and sitting down with their backs leaned against a big tree. "Password" the witch spoke.  
  
"Sugar quills." The headmaster said and the portrait swung open. "this is your new password."  
  
They both stepped inside a large room that was plain white. It held white couches, white bookcases, white chairs, white tables, white doors, white walls, and two white staircases that were connected by a white balcony that had two white doors on top. Each with an engraving to show which room belonged to which student. Underneath the balcony held a single white door. And sitting on the white couch in front of the white fireplace with a glowing fire inside was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione glared at each other until Dumbledore spoke. "This room is purely white so that you two can decorate it anyway you want. Just realize. That if you guys don't get along and come up with ideas together, this room will look like a disaster." With that said Dumbledore walked out of the room leaving the two students alone.  
  
Draco and Hermione continued to glare at each other for several minutes after the Headmaster had left. Hermione was thinking about how he had laughed at her. And Draco was thinking about how he had laughed at her. He started to smile remembering that she fainted at the mere mention of him becoming Head Boy.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked deciding to brake the silence. She couldn't stand him just smiling at her. It was unnerving and she wanted to remain clam and collected.  
  
"I was just thinking of how you fainted." Draco said, his smile turning slowly into his infamous smirk. "Was it because you are happy we will be spending so much time together Granger?"  
  
Hermione almost started to laugh at his last comment. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." She said with a hint of her wanting to laugh at him in her tone. "I fainted from the sheer shock that you could be Head Boy."  
  
"It shouldn't have been a surprise." Malfoy said.  
  
"Your right." Hermione said looking at Him with disdain. "You probably bought yourself the position just like you bought yourself onto the Quidditch team back in second year. You do remember that right?"  
  
All Draco could do was stare her down. He remembered that conversation back in second year like it was yesterday. He remembered how she hurt his pride even though at the time she had been right. He even remembered how he brought her off her pedestal with the name he called her.  
  
"I didn't buy my way to Head Boy, I earned it mudblood." Draco said with a sneer across his face while still staring her down. He expected her to start crying at the mention of the foul nickname he had for her.  
  
"That doesn't have the same effect as it used to Malfoy. So get off your goddamn high horse and shut up."  
  
"Wow! Was that a naughty word that just came out of your mouth Granger." Draco said looking at Hermione as if she were his pray. He walked across the room to stand right in front of her. He leaned into her and he could almost feel her heart beating faster and heat radiate off her body. He spoke softly in her ear. "You should talk dirty more often, it really turns me on."  
  
Hermione took a step back from him with disgust clearly evident on her face. "Ugh Malfoy! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. We'll talk decorating tomorrow." Hermione almost ran away from him and up the white stairs to her room.  
  
Draco smiled once again to himself as he watched Hermione go to her room. At least he now knew a new way to get her knickers in a twist. He was just wondering how far he could really twist them.

* * *

A.N.: So what did everyone think? Is everyone happy with this chapter? I added a little nastiness in it just to make some a little happier. So let me know what you think and what you want to see happening with this new story. I already have an idea, but I wouldn't mind getting offers. So thanks for reading and please review. 


	3. Cleanliness

A.N.: Wow! More reviews, thank you. I think with me it that the more reviews I get, the more confidence I have. But I think that goes with every writer. So please keep those reviews coming because then I will defiantly write more. So thanks everyone once again. So please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter three: Cleanliness  
**  
Hermione stumbled into her bedroom nearly falling on the white carpet that lay on the floor. "Great!" She said out loud. "Everything in this room is white too." She looked across her whole bedroom and saw only the purest white she had ever seen. 'This must be what heaven looks like.' She thought to herself. Inside her room lay a white large four poster bed with white sheets, white pillows, and a white heavy comforter. Across from the bed was a tall white bureau white double doors and three draws, it even had white handles. There was a white desk underneath the window, which held white curtains. There was a chair set in front of the desk that was also white. And near the desk there was a small white bookshelf, which Hermione knew would not even fit half the books she brought with her. Next to the bookshelf sat a small white plush sofa that she knew would be comfortable just by looking at it.  
  
'I guess it's time to redecorate.' She thought to herself as she pulled her wand out of her trunk, which sat next to her bad. She first turned her bed frame into a dark oak coloring, along with her desk, chair, and shelf, and bureau. 'Well, that took about half the work away with one spell.' She thought. She changed her curtains into the deepest midnight blue and decided to have little silver stars gleam from it. 'Now that looks beautiful.' She then turned her chair cushion, her sofa, and her bed coverings into the same deep midnight blue. But just as she did with the curtains, she dotted her heavy comforter with the same little silver stars.  
  
Hermione thought that it looked good, and she liked how it turned out. It only took her a few minutes. But it got her mind off what Draco had said. And speaking of Draco she was now thinking of him again. 'Stupid Pervert.' She thought angrily. 'Who does he think he is? He can't talk to me like that. Stupid jerk! What I wouldn't give to stick his expensive broomstick up his expensive ass. But he does have a nice....' Hermione realized what she was think and scolded herself. "He does not have a nice ass, and I wasn't even looking." She sat on her bed another ten minutes cursing Draco Malfoy and not thinking about his body. She fell asleep a short while later still cursing him and not thinking about his body.  
  
Draco walked to the door that lay underneath the connected staircases and opened it. He walked in to see a bathroom as white as the common room outside the door. It held a giant tube with eight different faucets. He tried each faucet briefly to get their scents. There was rose, lavender, honey oatmeal, musk, vanilla, berries, bay laurel, and sage. He thought that the bubbles favored girls, but the was nothing he could do about it. In the bathroom there was also a toilet, a shower big enough to fit 2 people closing packed together, and a wide counter top that held two sinks and a large mirror. "My don't you look handsome." The mirror said when Draco looked into. He studied his face, which held gray eyes, a small (but manly) nose, full pinkish lips, and slightly accented cheekbones. He looked at his silvery blond hair that lay flat but disheveled around the sides of his head. 'I do look good.' He thought to himself.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and into his room only to discover everything in there was also pure white. 'Then plane on us decorating everything, don't they?' He thought to himself. He quickly changed everything wooden into a mahogany coloring. Everything else he changed into black. Simple was just how he liked it sometimes. He lay on his bed and started to think about Hermione. "She looks good this year.' He thought to himself. She was almost a head shorter than he was. She had a small delicate body, which he saw, under her pajamas. Her boobs were small but perky, and her tummy just had a slightly rounded look, which he thought was perfect. She had a few curves that suited her. Her eyes were like milk chocolate and her hair was still as wild as ever but she seemed to grow into it, making it looked more curled than bushy. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world. But there was just something about her, that made her seem the prettiest of them all. 'I wonder whole else will notice her?' He thought to himself before falling asleep still thinking about Hermione.  
  
Hermione woke up that morning with still an hour to go before she would think about going to breakfast. She grabbed her fluffy red towel and headed for the door underneath the staircases, which she thought would be the bathroom. She headed in and gasped at the size of it. She looked at the huge tube and decided she needed a nice long bath. She set the faucet onto the perfect temperature. She looked at the other eight faucets and picked two of them out of the blue. She ended up choosing honey oatmeal bubbles and vanilla bubbles. 'That smells nice.' She thought as she took off her clothes and set her towel near the tube. She brushed hr teeth waiting for the bath water to fill.  
  
Draco woke up a little after Hermione did, although he did not now that. He got up, yawned and stretched and got off his bed as lazily as he could he sat there for 10 minutes just trying to wake up. He grabbed his black robe and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione started humming a muggle tune to herself, so did not realize the door was opening behind her. Draco walked in and just stood there staring at her. Sure she was having a bubble bath, but that didn't mean the bubbles were covering everything. He smelled two scents that were coming from the bubbles, honey oatmeal and vanilla. 'I didn't know those would smell good together.' He thought. 'This smells nice.' He decided to interrupt her in her happy state and let her know he was there.  
  
"Hello Granger." He said very loudly to make sure she heard.  
  
Hermione spun around and saw Draco standing right in the bathroom. "What are you doing in here?" She asked angrily. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Yes I have, but I didn't know the bathroom was occupied." He said smiling a little. "But I do need to get ready. So either leave that tube this instant, or you will see me either joining you in there, or taking a shower."  
  
"Take a shower. And I'll leave while you're in there." Hermione said trying not to blush at the thought of him joining her in the tube.  
  
"All right." Draco said. He striped off his clothes right in front of Hermione and knew that he was embarrassing her. He strutted over the shower and walked in.  
  
'I can't believe he just undressed in front of me.' She thought to herself. 'But he does look good.' 'No he doesn't! Shut up brain!' She decided it was time to leave the bathroom.  
  
Draco heard Hermione getting out of the tube and knew he had to take a peek. He looked out from the side of the shower curtain and saw her, wearing a fluffy red towel. 'Damn it! I took to long.' He thought to himself as he sighed and went back to taking a shower as he heard her walk out the door. 'At least she saw me.' He thought.

* * *

A.N. I' sorry everyone because I know this chapter is short. But I have to leave for work in 10 minutes and I'm not even dressed yet. So I apologize. I'm also very sorry because I will be at my dad's house until Wednesday. So I will not be able to write again until then. I'm sorry! So please review and tell me what you think. Sorry again. 


End file.
